Russian Roulette
by Hermione's conscience
Summary: Draco has everything:Position as the Minister of Magic,friends,wealth,everything except Hermione Granger's Love and he wants that the most.He knows she hates him and persuing her is dangerous,but he's willing to try because he needs her.However,someone wants her dead,Hermione isn't safe, can Draco protect her?Will she let him in enough for him to try?Love is a dangerous game...


Russian Roulette

**A/N: Aloha people! Guess what? THIS IS MY FIRST DARK FIC! Aren't you proud? Anywayz, if you see any errors, please mind them, I haven't got a beta to help, and sometimes I get too eager to pest the chapter that I forget to proofread…. And if any kind soul could find it in their hearts to be a beta for this fic, PLEASE tell me! Anywhoooz! Go read!**

CHAPTER ONE: Thoughts

Wealth and looks can only get you so far in life. I've had to learn that the hard way, for as rich as I was, money never made living with the Dark Lord easier. I could've always bought expensive whiskey, which I often did, but that left me nowhere. My good looks, well, I'm not even sure if Voldemort cared about looks. All my life, I've wondered how it would've been. To be on the good side. The light side. With Potter and Weasley and Granger… They seemed happy. Always. Even when they were facing the biggest trials, they were always content. I had always thought that being content involved being rich. It seemed that was not the case. For years I've suffered in loneliness. Betrayed the dark lord without a wingman meaning I had to pay for lying about not recognizing granger all on my own. Even now, it feels like I'm still alone. I know I'm not, but I'll never be able to shake the feeling. Time has passed, I've grown older. It seems that everyone has. Well, that's obvious really. Somehow, it seems that nothing has changed. The golden trio is still inseparable. Potter and Weaselette seem to be going strong. Who knows about Weasel and Granger? That idiot probably hasn't caught on that she's female yet. They're as famous as ever. Still sickeningly lovable to the rest of the wizarding world. Disgusting. Even now as I sit in my office, looking at Wizard weekly's magazine, I want to throw up. Honestly, why is Granger looking at Weasley like that? He's chewing with his flipping mouth open, and she's staring at him like he's pure gold! I scoff at that. Oh the irony. The Weasels are now one of the richest families in the wizarding world. Of course, nobody is even close to the Malfoys, save for Harry Potter who's inherited half of the Black family's gold, and surprisingly Granger… Actually that isn't a surprise, she's never actually been poor. From what I've been told, she's quite rich, but too bookish to care about dressing up in designer clothes. She's a healer now, not like I didn't see that coming. She's still the brightest witch of the age, some say she's wiser than Dumbledore. I actually know that she is, for Dumbledore has never created a cure for squibs. Granger has. In fact, dare I say it, she's pretty smart. Okay, okay, yes she is smarter than me. Potter's clever too I guess, he's the head of the Aurors. Now that ,I saw coming from a mile away. However, I never did see Weasley running the Wizarding Protection Services. Wow. I guess I really can't judge, for I'm not in any position to do so. My job involves something that I've always dreamed of doing, but due to past prejudice, I never believed I could do it. Guess my occupation, well go on! I bet you can't, and if you can, lucky you. Well, I'm content with my job but I'm making many changes. For one, tomorrow, I will be combining the ministry of magic and St Mungo's. I disapprove of the two being so far apart, especially since many of the cases in St Mungo's involve the ministry. And NO! I am not doing this because of a certain muggleborn witch… Okay I might be… But still, that means nothing, I mean, it's not like I've been crushing on her since forth year when she came down the stairwell looking like an angel…Okay it does mean something, but it's not like I can do anything since she's head over heels with Weasley! For now I'm content with just standing by and watching, maybe I'll go after her later on. But I'm not sure if she still hates me. It's been five years, so she can't… can she? No, she isn't like that. If I'm kind to her, I'm sure she'll be awesome right back. I hope… I would really like to be one of her friends, possibly more, but that's dangerous.

It's not as if I give a damn about anything that anyone says, it's just that she's been through a lot of shit. And dating a death eater can hardly be easy. I know she's one of those people who marches to the beat of he own drum, and if we ever did date, she'd say she wouldn't care what people said. But what if one day she woke up realizing just how much trouble I am. What if she lost her friends because she was dating me? She'd never give up her friends, that I know.

All of these things are of course just a thought. I mean, I'll never actually know what's to happen if I don't try. I'm going to try. Yes, I Draco Lucius Malfoy solemnly swear to attempting to date Hermione Jean Granger.

In reality, this is like playing a game of Russian Roulette.

Breathtakingly dangerous ,yet so fucking reckless and addictive.

My head might get blasted off.

Shit.

I still have to try right? I mean what kind of Malfoy doesn't try? What example am I setting to the rest of the world as The Minister of Magic?

Yes, yes I am the minister of magic, now shut up! No wait don't shut up, I really enjoy praise.

I sometimes wish everything could be simple. Sometimes I wish, dare I say it, that we were muggles. Everything could be so simple. If we were muggles, we wouldn't have had to fight in the war. Sure, we'd be main targets because we were muggles, but we wouldn't have known that, and a muggle saying states '**what you don't know can't hurt you.**' Hermione and I could've dated because there would've been nobody to nag or scold us for dating because of our blood status, and instead of being stuck in the same house as the dark lord, we could've been at the movies. Hermione would not have been tortured right in front of my eyes. I wouldn't have had to betray Dumbledore. Our friends would've lived. We'd all be so happy, and Hermione and I would be deeply in love.

But no.

We had to be witches and wizards. We had to go to Hogwarts. I had to ruin what could've been great by calling the woman I love a mudblood. I just had to be a pureblood and she had to be a muggleborn. She had to be Harry Potter's best friend and I had to be a death eater's son. We wouldn't have been able to date because we'd be hounded and taunted and penalized or even killed. I had to endure the dark lord in my home just like she had to be tortured in front of my eyes. I had to betray Dumbledore otherwise I'd' have been an orphan. Our friends had to be killed for the greater good. And now we're far from happy. And Hermione might never love me.

All because we just had to be bloody wizards. It's unfair when you think about it. How so many wonderful things can be lost just because of who you are.

I wish I could go back in time all those years and prevent myself from calling Hermione a mudblood, and not befriending Harry Potter and letting all those Death Eaters into the school. I can't, I know that, the time turner that I have now only goes back several days, weeks and months, not years.

I guess if I can't change the past, I'll have to change the future, and what better way to do that than to work in the same building as the woman you're stalking? I know she'll be furious. She might even throw a full syringe at me hoping that I get injected and die, and yes she hates me that much. I know it's wrong, but I have to do something before the Weasel makes his move. I really don't want that. So now, I'm sitting in my office, thinking.

**DMHG**

What's wrong with me?

Am I ugly? I really want to know since it's completely and blatantly obvious that Ronald has no clue that I still love him. Merlin! Is he that thick? I've told him time and time again about my feelings, and he responds by nodding and saying that he feels the same way, and then not even a nanosecond later he suggests that we go out for anchovy ice-cream. How romantic. I guess some things never change. But come on! I wait five years and NOTHING! In those five years he's kissed me seven times. And two of those times was because a crowd of 'fans' surrounded us chanting KISS! He doesn't even make an effort anymore. I honestly have no idea what our relationship status is. He treats me like bull, and then when I try and move on, he gets jealous and snarls at me. I have no idea why he's doing this to me! I need to move on. I'm going to move on. I don't care what he says because he had his chance… But I DO care! Urgh I hate him so much! But I love him so much… well… If I'm really honest with myself… I know it's a brother love. damn.

There's another thing bugging me.

Draco Malfoy.

Seriously, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was stalking me. He shows up whenever I'm alone. He stares at me a lot, and for some odd reason, he's trying to talk to me! I don't know what to make of that. He's being civil… like he wants to be my friend, ha. Like that's EVER going to happen. So sorry but that mudblood engraving on my arm won't be leaving anytime soon and as long as I have my mark, we will NEVER be friends.

I suppose he's just trying to be civil since he's the Minister of Magic and I'm apparently a War Heroine and Harry Potter's Best friend. Well, once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin. It's like the sorting hat said all those years back 'those_ cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends'_ and there has never been a truer statement.

Its times like this that I wish that he and I were friends, so I could know what's hiding behind those silver eyes that has every girl-save for Ginny and I- swooning.

I've never met anyone more complicated that Draco Malfoy, I mean, he has this great façade that he's so impassive and high and mighty, but inside, I know he's as vulnerable as the rest of us.

However, that statement shall now be contradicted. He is the furthest thing from vulnerable! He's an ignorant moron!

I look at the letter in front of me, informing me about the moving of the hospital.

He can't do that! Why is he doing that? Does he know how dangerous this is? Oh merlin. He's such an ass. I bet he thinks that now that he's the MOM he can do anything he wants. Well wait till I get to him. He's going to ruin the hospital! The patients could get hurt! Does he know how dangerous a place the ministry is? I guess he doesn't, he's just a stubborn, spoilt brat who doesn't care about the well-being of the rest of the wizarding world. There isn't anything that I can do about it, the wizard world adores him. They think he's a sweet angel. There are many, who still grudge him, and sadly I'm one of them, but the rest of the wizard world looks at him as a hero. After the war he did as much as he could to right his wrongs. I must say, I am impressed. He actually bought a dragon to put into the bank at Gringotts and he paid for the damage done at Hogwarts. And there was A LOT of damage after the Final Battle. He donated a lot of money to the wizarding community and to those who lost their families during the war. He actually did more than I thought possible for a Malfoy to do. However, even though he's done all these kind things, he's still annoying, pain in the ass Malfoy. He never skips a beat when it comes to picking on Harry and Ron, but surprisingly, he just smiles at me. See what I mean by weird? For example, the other day Harry and I went out for ice-cream after work, and of course, Rita Skeeter thought it would be exciting to create another yet new scandalous story about Harry and I. She came with her minions and six other reporters. Naturally, we just ignored them and kept eating, but it began to get out of hand, and just when I was about to lose my temper, POP, Draco Malfoy sits at our table and starts talking as if he was continuing a conversation from earlier. Harry and I were gob-smacked of course, so was Rita, but Malfoy gave her one look and her along with her demons disappeared. I never imagined I'd say this but for a moment, Draco Malfoy was my hero. As soon as she left he smirked at us, got up, and sat at another table with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott. Surprisingly, Blaise leads the Detection of Dark Artifacts Squad; he makes sure that wizards stay away from dark objects, which is extremely ironic for the Slytherin. Theo and I are actually good friends, and he's in charge of The Protection of Magical Creatures. Yes, he's implemented SPEW.

At least one good thing will come out of the move of the hospital to the ministry: I'll get to see all my friends, funnily, there isn't even one that doesn't work for the ministry. Every student in my school year either works at the hospital or the ministry. The downside of this situation is that I will see the lovely minister of magic daily.

Tomorrow everything's going to change, I can just feel it. No, I'm not going Trelawney. I wonder how she's doing. Hmm. I just feel a bit scared, like something dangerous or bad is going to come from this change, and I know more than well to not ignore these feelings, I felt them during the war and they were ALWAYS right.

**A/N: Hey guys! Ra Ra here! How are you? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, its not much but it's sort of a filler so that you can understand the later chapters. I just need to warn you, this isn't one of my normal funny fics, no this story is pretty dark and scary. So I warned you! Don't kill me later! Anywayz, could I get some feedback on what you think? **

**no pressure, just pleeeaase Review!**

**LOVE YOUU!**

**xoxo**

**Ra Ra**


End file.
